The Heros choice
by Exsoldiercl
Summary: In a persons life there are many choices to be made. But when a Hero makes a choice how will it affect the world? The choices of the Hero will change the history of Hyrule.
1. The Heros Choice

**THE HEROS CHOICE**

Wow this is the first fic I have ever written so please tell me how you like it. I'm trying my best so please don't flame me to bad T-T. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda but if I did it would rule then I would try to own final fantasy to yay. But those are just distant dreams (cries) T-T waaaaaaahhh....oh I should start the story now hehe

--------

Link was confused. Why was Malon talking strange to him? She seemed so nervous. "Hey Malon are you ok? You seem so nervous. You're acting strange." "Oh im fine link" said Malon. "Ok well I have to go home bye." Said Link as he got on Epona and started to ride home. Malon waved and linked waved back. Malon watched link ride away until she couldn't see him anymore. What was this feeling inside of her that she only could feel when Link was around. Even when she only thought of Link she started to blush. She wanted to figure out why she felt like this but it started getting dark so she went into her room got ready to go to sleep. All that night she had dreams of Link.

Link was bewildered. He couldn't go to sleep. He was still wondering why Malon seemed to blush every time he saw her. He needed advice on girls really bad. But who could give him advice on girls. Then he finally realized he needed a girl to give him advice on girls. "Duh im so stupid. I will have to ask Zelda Tomorrow." After that he got ready for bed.

The next day Link went to the castle and saw Zelda at the fountain. He walked over to her and said "Hello Zelda." "Oh hi Link" all of a sudden Zelda felt strange. She started blushing and she had a strange feeling inside of her. Link noticed Zelda was blushing and said "Zelda why are you blushing?" "Link, why did we ever break up?" "What! Why are you asking me you're the one that broke up with me." " And I shouldn't have Link im sorry please forgive me." "Sorry Zelda I needed to ask you some questions about girls but I don't think this is the best time." "No, Link please ask any question you wish." "When a girl starts blushing whenever you talk to her and she starts to sound nervous what does it mean?" "Link, im sorry if I sound mean but ARE YOU STUPID! That means a girl likes you. Link can you tell me who this girl is?" "Her name is Malon" said Link in a dazed voice. She likes me thought Link.Wow that makes me feel weird. Link was to busy thinking about malon that he didn't notice Zelda left for a few seconds. Link got on Epona and started heading to the ranch to go see malon. Zelda was walking to her room and saying under her breath "So this girl named Malon likes my Link. Nobody will take Link from me i will get him back

--------

Wow Zelda scares me. (runs away and hides in corner) oh will you please review this for me thanks! Ahhhhhhhh Zelda (hides in corner again)


	2. Confessions

Wow I got a lot of good reviews it makes me feel like im a good author. J. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Ok this is the second chapter and I am going to try to make it as funny as I can. I like funny hehe. If you don't like gays in stories (spoiler) then don't read this as for me I think its hilarious but I am not gay. I am afraid of gays. Ok time for disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda but I wish I did T-T besides if they tried to sue me they wouldn't get anything because im broke ha. Im proud to be a poor person and im shouting it out loud :D.

Link was on his way to see Malon but when he got in front of the ranch he suddenly got really nervous and started heading towards the forest. "I still don't know how to handle girls. Link thought to himself.

"I need to get more info. Duh I should go ask Saria. Link thought. But what Link didn't know was that he was just going to add another member to his squad of groupies.

Link got in front of Saria's house and started yelling her name.

"What is it Link?" said Saria.

"Um could I come up there and ask you some questions?" answered Link.

"Sure come on up."

Link got into Saria's house and sat down on her couch and started asking her about girls. Saria was wondering why the hell Link was asking her this shit so she said "Link why are you asking me this?"

"Because this girl I know likes me."

"What!!!!" said Saria For some reason she felt really jealous. Saria was ready to admit her true feelings for Link so she did. "But Link...... I like you."

"Oh shit." thought Link "Know I have another one I got to choose from. DAMN I shouldn't have come to see Saria. But what if she's the one I choose......" Link didn't know what to think so he just said that he had to go and then Saria did what she never thought she would do. She leaned over and kissed Link. Then after she did her face got really red and she got up and ran out of her house and went into the lost woods. Link got up and realized there was only one other person he knew which made him feel sick. He would have to get advice the one person who Link had detested since childhood but he knew that he had to do it. Link would have to get advice from ...Mido.

Link got to Mido's house and for some reason Mido greeted Link with open arms. Link didn't understand it but he went in and asked his questions anyways. While Link was asking his questions and getting his answers he sensed something weird about Mido. After Link finished his questions he said "Mido what's wrong with you you're acting so strange? You just don't seem like grump old you anymore."

"Link," Mido answered "I have a confession to make that I just recently discovered and I think I should tell you it. Link I'm....... a homosexual."

"Holy shit you're a fag!" said Link disgusted beyond rational belief.

"Yes Link and I find you ...what is the word....sexy."

That was enough for Link he got up and ran out of the house as fast as he could and got in his house and shut the door an locked it. All that night he had dreams about Saria, Malon, Zelda and even unpleasant dreams about Mido.

Lol. Even when I was righting the story I was cracking up. I think it is hilarious. But now I would like to acknowledge all of my reviewers.

**Bookwurm290**: **Thanks for the tip and thanks for liking my story**

**Videogame-empress: Lol im not sure right now who im gonna get Link with but I have given it serious thought.**

**Triton668: Ya Zelda doesn't really seem like a nice person to me. She's always kind of reminded me of a bitch and a ho but I may get her with Link im not sure.**

**Reasonswhy777: your right a lot of the first story was real random I don't even know how I got the idea for the story. I just wanted to see what people thought of my writing I was real nervous about what people would think about my story to.**

**10920: :D**

**Janus Kamuren: In the beginning I was seriously thinking of making it a malink but know im not really sure what im gonna make it thanks for the tips as well.**

Well that's it for this chapter please review and please right how you want the story to go next im not really sure and could use a lot of help thanks.


	3. Feelings of love

Time for my next chapter. Yay! I really liked my last chapter and wanted it to be updated soon so now im updating. Yay! Ok in this chapter all the girls and Mido like Link. They keep following him around everywhere so Link goes the one place they cant go gerudos fortress. He thinks he safe from the girls that like him......or is he?

Link had just gotten up and walked out of his house. He saw Saria waiting for him to come down from his house. Link didn't feel like talking to Saria right now so he snuck out of his house and avoided Saria and got into Hyrule Field. He saw the ranch but he didn't want to go there either. Not right now. He just wanted a spot where nobody would bother him. And then he thought maybe if I go to gerudos fortress Nabooru might give him a place just to sit and think. So Link called Epona and rode to gerudos fortress. Nabooru was there and Link told her his problem and she said she would give him a room to think about his predicament. Link went into that room and started thinking. "Well I don't like Mido so he's already gone. Hm I dot think I want to get with Saria.....maybe I should see who I am most comfortable with. Then all of a sudden Nabooru walked in. She didn't know that Zelda was one of his admirers so she told Link that he had company.

"Who is it?" said Link.

"It's the princess."

"What! But she's one of the people I'm trying to get away from."

"Oh oops......sorry."

"Why didn't you just tell her that I'm not here."

"I cant lie to the princess! You should know that you dumbass."

"Damn, ok send her in."

Then Zelda walked into the room gracefully trying to impress Link but, Link didn't care and then Link realized he didn't like Zelda so the only other person he could choose from is....Malon!

"Hello Link."

"Hey Zelda"

"I was wondering why we haven't seen each other in a while so I decided to come and see you."

"How the hell did you know that I was here?"

"Hahahaha, Link I'm the princess I know everything."

"Well then you should know that I don't want to be with you."

"What," said Zelda heartbroken but then she thought Link was just joking so she laughed again.

"Why wouldn't you want to be with me I'm the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule."

"Zelda I know this must be hard for you to take and I'm sorry but I just realized that I like someone else."

"I don't believe this." said Zelda and she got up and started running. Link felt sorry for Zelda but he had just told the truth. So he told Nabooru thanks for the room and left. He was going to tell Malon his true feelings.

Well how's that for a third chapter ok please review and tell me how you liked it. I tried my best and I think its pretty good. I actually feel sorry for Zelda. T-T o well review!


	4. Nabooru's Confession

Alright I am going to take the advice of a fan and make Nabooru a lover of Link. Link doesn't like all the girls being around him but I would love it! I would have them feed me grapes in a hot tub or something like that. That would rock. To bad they are only video game characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda and don't rub it in or you will make me cry. To late T-T.

Link went to the ranch and saw that the gates were closed so he started heading back to the gerudos fortress. He didn't want to go to the forest because he didn't want Saria to see him. But right now Nabooru was thinking about Link. She found him incredibly handsome and she was having a hard time to not show it. She was trying to be just like her normal self. She went back to the entrance of the fortress and she saw Link. "What's he doing coming back here? Wait what if I'm the one he chose." Nabooru started to blush just thinking about it. When Link got up to the fortress Nabooru told him that she wanted to talk to him in private. Link got into the room first and then Nabooru came in and shut the door. Link sat down on a chair and saw Nabooru lock the door. Then she came and sat down on Link's lap and started kissing him. Link was startled by this then he tried to get her off. He did not succeed because she was forcing herself to stay on his lap. Link was struggling so hard to get her off of him that he mad a dirty gesture.

"Ohhhh Link you naughty boy."

"Nabooru no I didn't mean to do that please your not the one I like I'm sorry."

"Ohhhh........I feel so embarrassed." said Nabooru

"I'm sorry Nabooru."

"Link you should go before my temptation strikes again. You can go stay at Lake Hylia."

"No I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"Because the princess of the Zoras, Ruto, wants to marry me."

"Oh, well then I can't think of a place for you to stay."

"I can stay in a hotel in Kakariko village. If I have no other alternatives."

"Then you better go and stay in Kakariko."

"Ok, then I'll see you later." said Link and he gave Nabooru a soft kiss on her cheek. Nabooru loved the way his lips felt on her skin and she wanted him to kiss her over and over, but she knew that Link's heart belonged to someone else so she restrained herself. Link left the room and when he got to the exit of the fortress he turned around and waved goodbye to Nabooru.

Link was riding Epona across Hyrule field and saw that the gates to the ranch were still closed so he went to Kakariko village. He found a hotel he could spend the night at so he got a room and went into it. He went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and started rehearsing how he was going to express his feelings toward Malon. After about an hour of rehearsing he took a shower, brushed his teeth and went to sleep.

The next day when Link woke up he was extremely nervous. He had never really told a girl that he loved her. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and put water on his face to help wake him up. He went to the desk of the hotel and gave them his key and then got on Epona and started heading for the ranch. When he got in front of the ranch the gates were open. He was ready. He was going to tell Malon that he loved her.

Well how do you like that. I think that it was pretty damn good. Now please review so I can see if you think its good. And I really want to thank my reviewers. You give me the strength to continue my stories. Now this story is gonna be stalled for a little while cause I have to go to my dad's house. (groan) he has no computer. So I won't be able to update for a few weeks. But the first chance that I get I will update ok. Now im kinda thinking that there is only gonna be like 2 more chapters but im not sure. It all depends on what the reviewers want. K till next time see ya.


	5. Malon's Love

Yay! I'm finally back from my dads house......just for today though which means I may have screwed up a little bit. Ok disclaimer!

Disclaimer: All I own is.....wait I don't own anything.....Waaaaaaah T-T.

Link went into the ranch and saw that it was really busy. There was a lot of people buying cuccos and Lon Lon milk. Malon was at the table helping customers. Link got in line so he could surprise her. When he got right in front of her she wasn't paying attention so she just acted like she was talking to a normal customer.

"Hello, How may I help you?"

"Malon it's me Link."

Malon looked up and saw Link. She felt really stupid for the way she had treated Link.

"Oh sorry about that Link."

"It's ok. Hey Malon I was wondering if I could talk to you in private."

"Ok sure Link...oh hey!"

Link turned around to see who she yelled at to see a man. (This guy looks just like cloud from ff7 except with short shaggy hair.) When the guy came up to Malon she gave him a kiss on the lips. Link felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. But then Link wished a wish he knew wasn't going to come true. He wished that guy was just a friend of the family that was her age or something like that. He was silently praying that they weren't seeing each other. But links prayers would not be answered.

"Link I want you to meet Jeff."

Jeff stuck his hand out friendly and Link accepted it even though he didn't want to. He had no idea who this guy was and he already hated him.

"This is her boyfriend." thought Link but it was much worse than that.

"Link he's my fiancé."

"Your what." said Link his heart (which was already shattered into a million pieces) had just been crushed into powder by a mallet.

"Yeah we are getting married in three days. Which is why I was hoping to see you again so you could come to the wedding"

"Yeah sure I'll be there." said Link as he walked out of the ranch.

"Link I thought you wanted to tell me something?" said Malon. She could tell he wasn't happy and she wanted to know why.

"Forget it.... Oh and " Link had an extremely hard time saying that. When he got out of the ranch he felt like he no longer had a heart. It was raining which fit Links mood perfectly. He sat next to a tree near the ranch and told Epona she could go home. Link looked up at the sky and that was all he did for hours. Finally after 5 hours of just sitting there he got up and walked back to the forest.

-------------------

Wow poor Link. I feel so bad for him. He was crushed. That is sad. Alright now I want to address two things written by reviewers.

**Number42:** I didn't' make Impa an admirer of Link cause 1 That would have been really hard for me to write. And 2 Impa is way older than Link and that just seems gross to me.

**Dark O'Malley: Your right that is kind of insulting them but I already wrote that and if any read this than this will know that I wasn't trying to be rude to them. I am not a homosexual either**

Alright until next time see ya later. And please review!


	6. Tragedy Within the Friendship

DUM DUM DUM Hey I am back. I haven't updated in a long time and I am really sorry. Writers block sucks. Anyways this chapter might end up being short. K. There may be (Spoilers!!!!) Tragedy in this chapter. I am not sure. L

Link woke up the next day and at first he forgot the events of the day before. He was wondering why his head hurt and then he remembered how he was hitting his head on the tree yesterday. He was then extremely sad again. It was now only two days until Malons wedding day. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to make Malon happy because he loved her but he would rather do anything then go to that wedding and watch Malons father hand her into the arms of another man. He soon decided that it would be best if he didn't go to the wedding. He knew that this would hurt Malon but it would hurt him even more if he did go to the wedding. Link just didn't want to sit in his house all day so he got up, got dressed and went to Hyrule field to ride Epona around.

He tried his best not to ride around the ranch because for some reason he didn't want Malon to see him. Eventually he did ride in front of the ranch and he stopped in front of the gates. He was just staring at the ranch when all of the sudden he noticed a few unknown horses in front of the ranch. Then Link heard Malon scream. Then the gates to the ranch closed. Link rode Epona to the side of the ranch and jumped over the ranch wall. He jumped off of Epona and ran into the house where Malon and Talon live. He saw Ingo and Talon being held back by two men and Malon was being held hard by the wrist by another man.

"Let go!" screamed Malon.

"Make me bitch!" the man said in a deep evil voice, and as he said these words he grabbed Malons wrist even harder.

"Let go of her now!" yelled Link in rage. He pulled out his sword and started to strike at the man. This man was extremely quick though which caught Link by surprise. Most people Link fought were easy to defeat except for Ganondorf . The man had already pulled out his sword by the time Link had turned around, and Link had barely got his sword up in time to block the strike. Then one of the other two men threw Ingo through the window which instantly knocked him out. The man stepped forward to help the other man. The man that was holding Talon then pulled out a knife and stabbed Talon in the side. Talon let out a yell of pain as the knife went into his body.

"Daddy!" screamed Malon , and she instantly tried to get over to her father , but Link forced her back with his arm that wasn't holding his sword.

"Malon you cant go over there right now they are right there you use your common sense." said Link. All Malon could do was watch her father so she immediately broke into tears. Link hated to see Malon like this. Then the man who had stabbed Talon started turning his knife around inside his body. He somehow was proud that he was causing him so much pain. Talon started spurting blood out of his mouth.

"Stop it!" yelled Link "Come and fight me like a man!" The man immediately stood up and stood next to the other men. Link wondered why the man had not pulled out the knife because now only the one that was super fast had a weapon.

"Alert master that I am going to bring the girl to him single handedly. You two may leave." said the man with the sword.

"Yes my lord." said the other two in unison. Then they jumped out the window ,but Link saw one man hold out his hand and then the knife flew out of Talon and landed in his hand. Blood started openly coming out of the wound made by the knife Link grabbed Malons hand and started edging around the wall to Talon when they reached him Malon instantly started covering his wound with part of her dress that she had ripped off.

"Malon get out of here now." said Link.

"I am afraid I can not allow that." said the man, "My master wishes for her presence."

"Who the hell are you anyway." said Link he wanted to see the man because he was covered in a cloak. Link suddenly noticed how long the mans sword was.

"I have been transported from a different dimension by a man who has increased his power incredibly since you have last fought him. He may be more powerful then me which I never imagined could be possible. My name is…" The man threw off his hood to reveal long silver hair dark green eyes and an evil smirk. "Sephiroth." Link instantly realized that this man was evil as they come. He knew that this guy was probably an expert swordsman to.

"What kind of sword is that?" said Link.

"It is the strongest sword in my dimension. It is called the masamune blade."

"Your gonna fight me with that? Your only using one hand you have no chance."

"You don't remember how fast I was a few seconds ago. Hmm you underestimate my abilities." Link thought that this guy was just showing off so he swung his sword as fast as he could and Sephiroth blocked the attack with ease. Link started swinging as fast as he could in all different directions and Sephiroth made it look like he was barely moving. Then Sephiroth swung his sword at Link and sliced his leg open with one swipe.

"Argggh!" said Link as he leaned to the floor grasping his leg. Then Malon jumped on Sephiroth's back and put her hands over his eyes.

"Argggh! Get your hands off of me woman!" Link saw that Sephiroth was distracted so he took his chance to strike. He picked up his sword and sliced Sephiroth right across the chest.

"Ugggh!" groaned Sephiroth. Then he threw Malon off of him and Link caught her in his arms and then collapsed because of his leg.

"You may have one this time but I will be back and I will bring the girl with me and the master will be very pleased with me. You mark my words you will die at my hands." Then Sephiroth disappeared and Link passed out. The last word her remembered hearing were Malons cries.

"Link? Link!"

HEHEHE I like cliffhangers when they aren't on me! Will Link survive? What about Talon? And who is the evil madman that Sephiroth is working for? Oh my god a triple cliffhanger I am freaking good at this stuff. Now please review everybody and tell me how you liked it. I thought it was simply mischievous muhahahahahaha. Hey this is the longest chapter I have ever written yay! Anyways please review and Happy Thanksgiving to everybody.


	7. Revenge

HEHEHEHE yay I am back HOORAY! J yay. Anyways time for me to update my story after my tremendous Cliffhanger J. Sephiroth has entered the story! Hehehe I mixed two different worlds I am cool like that :p. k time for story

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it.

Link opened his eyes and saw white all around him. He turned to his left and saw a glimpse of red. Two slivers of red….looking straight at him. The red soon came into better focus. Then everywhere around Link suddenly turned from light to darkness. Except fro the two red spots. Link noticed they were eyes. They were evil looking. Link felt as if they were piercing his soul. Link tried to avert his gaze from the eyes but he couldn't move. A face started to come into focus. Link could almost make out who it was……

"Link!"

"Huh, what happened" Link started to sit up but Malon pushed him back down.

"Don't get up you are still injured from the attack."

"What are you talking about?" Then it all came back to Link.

"Where is Talon and Ingo!"

"I'm right here Link" said Talon. Link looked to the bed beside him and saw Talon laying down.

"Nobody found Ingo." said Malon.

"Heh, good riddance." said Link

"So how are you feeling Link?"

"I'm ok I guess. Sheesh Malon it was only my leg. You act like I cant take a hit."

"Link he sliced your leg Wide open! I was worried about you! Cant you be a little more sympathetic."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Malon it doesn't look like I can walk you down the aisle now. Your wedding is tomorrow."

That reminded Link of the thing he had been dreading the most. Malons wedding was now only one day away.

"Oh don't worry daddy we can postpone the wedding. I am sure Jeff will be able to understand. In fact I should go see him now. I will come back later bye. She hugged Link and then gave her father a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Why didn't you say anything Link?" said Talon.

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"You know what I mean. I know you like Malon Link its not hard to tell."

"I didn't think it would be right," admitted Link " I mean she is getting married"

"Do what you think is right Link. I'm not going to tell you what t do. I am just telling you what I would do if I were you."

"Hmmm maybe your rig…."

"Aaaaaahhhhh" Both of them heard a woman scream.

"Shit I should have warned her not to go that guys still after her!" Link hopped out of bed and collapsed onto the floor. He grabbed his sword and some crutches and rushed out of the room.

"Malon!!" yelled Link. Link saw Jeff standing at the end of the hallway.

"Let her go!" yelled Jeff. And Link noticed a sword case on his back for the first time. Jeff pulled out the sword.

"I said let her go!"

"Jeff! Let me help you." Yelled Link to Jeff Link go to Jeff and set his crutches down. He was using his right leg to hold him up as his left leg was limp. He saw Sephiroth holding Malons wrist tightly Sephiroth then summoned a crystal and locked Malon inside of it. The crystal then floated above everyone's reach.

"Ha two versus one this will be fun."

"Shut the hell up." yelled Link. Jeff rushed in to attack Sephiroth. Sephiroth took one swing of hi sword and Jeff missed the block and it sliced him right across the chest. Jeff fell onto the floor knocked out and dying.

"Oh my god….how could you do that to him."

"Why do you care? You didn't like him. Since your injured I feel like letting you live."

"Why you don't like me either."

"Two reasons. 1 I want to fight you again when you are at you full strength. I want you to live with the misery o letting the one you love fall into the hands of evil."

"Love?" said Malon all the way up in the crystal.Sephiroth then floated up and flew away with the crystal with an evil smile on his face.

"Malon!" yelled Link.

"Link!" yelled Malon.

"Hahahahaha." said Sephiroth.

Yay. I am so cool. I think it is a good chapter. Its not that long but oh well. I liked it and I hope you did to. I only got one review this time. L. Oh well I hope I get more for this chapter. Ok till next time!


	8. Recuperation and Retaliation

Alright I'm back WOOT I know you missed me XD. Anyways sorry for the long wait but I gave myself a vacation because…….I felt like it lol. So here it is the long awaited update. Recuperation and Retaliation

Disclaimer: Don't make me cry by reminding me what I don't have PLZ. To late :'(

Link looked up at the ceiling as Sephiroth flew away with his love. He had to find out where he was going, and what he wanted with Malon. Link hobbled to the exit of the hospital when he heard a groan. He turned around and remembered Jeff. Link took a moment to think of what to do and finally hobbled back over to Jeff picked him up and hobbled over to the nurses hiding in the corner.

"It's over but I want to make sure his life isn't I need you to help him." said Link. He pushed him over to the nurses. They were still in shock but they obliged and soon everything got back to normal except some guards were there interrogating some doctors. Link didn't feel like answering any questions so he hobbled back to his room. Talon was asleep so Link decided to go to sleep to. He lay his head down on the pillow and all he could think about was how to get Malon free. Soon he drifted into sleep.

_ Link opened his eyes and was in his house in Kokiri. He looked to his left to see Malon lying next to him. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up. He got dressed and brushed his teeth etc. While he was doing these things he couldn't take his eyes off Malon's beautiful body. He climbed down the ladder and was soon attacked by 3 children who jumped on him._

"_Hey daddy come play with us!" said Links oldest son Zack_

"_Yea cmon pleassssssssse!" said his 2nd child Max_

"_Daddy I wunt to shew u sumthing." said his 2 year old daughter Rebecca._

"_Alright honey, Guys ill play with you in a couple minutes."_

"_Ok dad." his town sons said in unison. Then Rebecca grabbed links finger and Link allowed her to lead him to the other side of the house. _

"_Look daddy picures!"_

"_Yes dear me and my friend drew them when we were younger"_

"_Bu daddy I put my owns look at it daddy look!" Link looked at the third picture he hadn't noticed before and barely withheld a gasp at what he saw._

_He saw a greatly drawn picture better than anything he had ever seen before. It was also in color. It was him and Saria. He was bending down and they were kissing each other. He turned to look at his daughter, but she was gone. Then everything turned black._

_ Link woke up and was in his house in kokiri. He turned to his left and saw his beautiful wife, Saria. He got up and got dressed. He climbed down the ladder of his house and started walking to the shop so he could buy groceries for dinner that night. It was his and Saria's 2 year anniversary and he wanted today to be perfect. When he got to the store he started looking around for things Saria might like. When he was finished shopping he paid 30 rupees for everything and started home. He saw Mido on his way home. Mido looked at Link with jealously and with passion._

"_Maybe he's bisexual." Link thought to himself. "He's pissed at me for getting with Saria and he's pissed at Saria for getting with me."_

_Link got home and looked to see what time it was. It was already 2:00._

"_Wow I got up late." thought Link. He looked at the bed and saw that Saria was gone._

"_At least she's up." Link said to himself. He started working on dinner so it would be ready by 6:00.Link put all the ingredients together for Forest Mushroom Soup with a side of Eternalgreen salad. It might not sound like it but Forest Mushroom Soup is complicated to make! Link was scratching his head while he read the recipe in Saria's recipe book (it is Saria's favorite food). Saria came home at five and smelled the terrific (to her nose not mine X-P ) smell and walked to Link. She grabbed Link and pulled him down to her and they had a long and sensual kiss (and there may have been a little tongue in that kiss :P ) and then after a bit Saria went over to the bed and sat down. She grabbed this book she had been reading for a few weeks and started reading it. When Link finished dinner they both sat down at his table and started eating. Then Saria leaned over and kissed Link again. Afterwards she went up to go to the bathroom. Link looked at her backside as she walked to the bathroom. Saria then tripped on a book. She would have hit her face on the ground if it weren't for Links quick reflexes. He had already caught her and was lifting her up to her feet. She looked down at the book she slipped on and noticed a piece of paper had slid out of it._

"_Link who is this?" Saria said. Link looked at the picture and saw him kissing Nabooru. Link looked at Saria to explain but she wasn't there. Then everything turned black._

_ Link woke up in his room at the Gerudo's fortress. He looked to his left to see his wife Nabooru laying next to him. She was not wearing any clothes because of the "Fun" they had last night. Neither was Link so he got up and started to get dressed. Before he could pull his pants on he felt a pinch on his bare bottom. He turned to see Nabooru smiling seductively at him. She grabbed Link and pulled him back into the bed. They had some more "Fun" with each other for a half hour. _

"_Wow Link that was fun!" exclaimed Nabooru._

"_Yea fun…" said an out of breath Link. He knew she was going to want some more "Fun" later tonight. So he got out of bed and put his clothes on. _

"_Link what's that in your pocket?" Link grabbed the photo out of his pocket and saw a picture of him kissing Zelda. He looked up at Nabooru but she was gone. Then everything turned black._

_ Link woke up in his room at the palace and looked to his left to see his wife Zelda lying next to him. She was not wearing any clothes because of there "Tussle" last night. Link got up and pulled his pants on. He put his shirt on and walked down to the garden. It was still early morning so nobody else was awake yet. While he was staring at the fountain he heard somebody coming. _

"_Must be a guard." Link thought "No need to worry they wont attack me."_

_Link then felt a grab at his bottom. He turned to see Zelda squeezing his butt. She put a hand over his lips and slowly led him to the maze in the garden. Then they "Tussled" for 1 hour. When they were done Link was completely out of breath_

"_Wow…Link…that…was…great…I…love…to…tussle…with…you." Said Zelda who was equally out of breath._

"_Yea…it…was…fun." Said Link. _

"_Link what's that in your coat pocket." Zelda pointed to his coat about 20 feet away. Link got up and walked up to his coat he bent down and picked up the paper. It was a picture of him lying in a hospital bed. He turned to Zelda but she was gone. Then everything turned black._

Link woke up and looked around him. The first place he looked was his left. Nobody was there.

"Well I'm not dreaming anymore." Link thought. He stood up and he felt completely refreshed. He saw the nurse and asked her what had happened while he was asleep.

"Well you've been asleep for about 2 days. Talon is better and has gone back to the ranch. However Jeff is in terrible shape. We are going to have to keep him for a few more days. You can go ahead and leave though."

So Link got up got his weapons and tunic on and left. When he was in the lobby he saw the place was still wrecked a bit. Construction workers were building up the place but it was still pretty tore up. When Link got out of the hospital he completely remembered what had happened. He was going to need some help if he was going to find out who did this. He would need an army. That's when he thought of Zelda. He called Epona and started to ride toward the castle.

"I'm done waiting for him to attack me. Time to bring the fight to him!" Link said out loud to himself while he rode across Hyrule Field toward the castle.

Well that was a pretty good chapter I think.

Muse: Hell nah man that shit sucked!

Me: WTF who are you.

Muse: I'm your muse man nice to meet ya, you can call me Patar.

Me: I think ill just call you retard

Patar: Alright I like you to:D

Me…… well other then my muse being a retard I hope you learned something about my story. As you should be able to tell Link MIGHT not get with Malon. He might get with Nabooru (I would :D) Saria or Zelda.

So please I'm begging you REVIEW!


	9. Betrayal

YOYOYO ITS BEEN LIKE A YEAR OMG! LOL But now that its summer vacation i can focus on writing again

Patar: what for

Nathan: alright yove been following me around for a year willyou just leave now!

Patar: Since your being so mean NO!

Nathan: Please! Stop bugging me!

Patar: Stop bugging me!

Nathan: Stop that

Patar: Stop that

Nathan: . 

Patar: . 

Nathan: ... Well heres the story enjoy

Patar: ...Well heres the story enjoy

Chapter 9

Betrayal

Zelda looked out her window in the highest room in the castle. She saw her beloved riding towards her. Her heart melted as she saw how fast he was riding.

" He really wants to see me! Maybe i should call this off... No what if he doesnt want to see me... Link will be mine whether he wants to be or not!"

"Thats right Princess"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Link ran Epona up to the gate of Hyrule market and then quickly slid to a halt. Epona reared up and neighed and the sudden halt and looked very agitated.

"Sorry girl kinda in a hurry Ill give you a treat when im done talking to Zelda."

Link gave Epona to the watchman and she went to the stables. He started to quickly walk through the town to the castle.

Link reached the castle gates and snuck in the usual way. But Zelda wasnt in the garden so he saceld the wall to her chambers. When he climbed in her window she was sitting on a chair brushing her hair.

"Zelda.."

Zelda turned around saw Link and smiled.

"Hello Link."

"Zelda I..." Link then realized how stupid his request was going to sound. He was going to say "Zelda I need an army to find a man who i dont know where he is and i dont know how many people are working for him." He stopped to think of something better to say then that. Zelda thought he stopped because he was nervous. She thought he was going to confess his love to her. She got so excited she stood up and walked over to him. While he wasnt paying attention because he was thinking she grabbed his long hair in her hands and pushed her lips against his. Link was caught totally by surprise and opened his mouth to object, but Zelda saw it as an opening and stuck her tongue in his mouth. He gently grabbed her hands not wanting to hurt her and pryed them from his hair and pulled away from her.

"Zelda... thats.. thats not what im here for.."

"Oh... then what is it Link" Zelda was so embarassed and she felt bad because she might have to use their plan.

"I...I need an army.."

"What! What for?"

"I have to find someone hes evil.. and i dont know his strength. I need help Zelda please."

"I cant do that Link"

"Alright Zelda not the whole army how about a platoon or something? Im sure they will follow orders I mean im like a legend."

"No Link I cant give you any troops."

"Why?"

"I know why you need them you need to save that girl Malon and i cant let you"

Wow when Zelda said she was princess and she knew everything she wasnt kidding!

"Zelda her life is in danger! I need to help her!"

"No Link! You are mine and mine alone!"

"Zelda your acting like a spoiled child! Now please just give me a platoon!"

"I cant Link!"

"Why is that your only reason?"

"No, because she has already granted her entire army to me."

Link turned as he heard the voice and he saw it. What he had dreamed about days before

"Ganondorf..but how?"

"Did you think that pathetic Seal could hold me forever? ME! The King of Evil! My power has tripled since we last met! The power of the Evil realm flows through me! Just see if you can even land a hit!"

Ganondorfs sword appeared in his hand and Link could see the glow of evil emnating from it. Link pulled out his sword and shield (which he had brought this time just in case) and got in a stance waiting for Ganondorf.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf swung his sword and Link blocked it with his shield, but the force was so strong that link still flew. Link flew out the window and started falling from the top of the castle to the ground. Link pulled out his longshot and shot at wall. He was close enough the the longshots strength got stuck in the bricks and pulled link forward. Link grabbed onto the wall and looked up. Ganondorf had jumped out the window and was falling down toward Link. Link saw a window right next to him and right befoe Ganondorf reached him he jumped in. Link quickly turned around and looked at the window. It was empty and all was silent for a moment. Then Ganondorf flew through the window and swung his sword Link ducked just in time and swung at Ganondorf. Ganondorf jumped back and swung his sword. Links sword met Ganondorfs but once again he was to strong and Link flew down the hall.

Link stood up and noticed Ganondorf almost right on top of him so Link jumped out the window shattering the glass. Link was free falling down to the garden and about 20 feet before the ground Link used the Longshot and hooked onto the wood platform that was holding some pots. Link was falling so fast that when he reached the wood the force made the whole thing collapse. Link stood up determined to keep fighting even with all his injuries. Ganondorf was falling and he just landed on the ground on his feet as if he had just jumped from a foot high. Link rushed Ganondorf hoping to catch him by surprize because he had just landed but Ganondorf was expecting it and blocked it their swords were locked and Ganondorf pushed his and Link flew. He flew into the cement wall and got the breath knocked out of him. He saw Ganondorf walkig over to him.

"You see Link you cant defeat me. You thought locking me in the Evil Realm would stop me but in truth it has doomed you. So Link thank you for locking me in the Evil Realm. I know now if you hadnt people could have still defeated me like you did. Now even you cannot defeat me. Doesnt it make you feel bad to know that it is you fault Hyrule is doomed? That its your fault that Zelda is my slave? That it is your fault that your love Malon is my captive? You will die knowing that the universe is doomed because of YOU!"

Ganondorf lifted his sword for one final strike. Link picked up his sword hopelessly trying to dodge his attack. Right before Ganondorf's sword hit Link there was a flash of light. Everywhere Link looked all he saw was white. Soon everything was black.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sephiroth paced back and forth. He hated working for this man. He hated anyone who was stronger then him. He was trying to get on his good side so that the first chance he got he could eliminate him. He looked up his prisoner. She was unconscios and in chains. He wondered why she was so special.

"Hmm im not from this world so I wouldnt know."

He looked at the design on her dress. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It seemed somehow... mystical. He ten noticed a ring on her finger. The design on the ring was the same as the dress.

"Maybe that has something to do with it. It does seem odd that this Hero of Time happens to love you and you happen to have this strange insignia... hmm maybe its nothing. Sephiroth went to take off her ring but it burned his fingers.

"Hmmm that must be it. Ganondorf must be looking for that.. but what is it?"

Sephiroth started to pace back and forth when a soldier ran in.

"Sir I have news. You asked to be reported whenever Ganondorf did something of importance.

"Yes yes what is it?" Said Sephiroth.

"Sir I hear that Lord Ganondorf killed Link The Hero of Time."

"Are you certain?" said Sephiroth with surprise. He was hoping this Hero would stay alive for a bit longer he could be used for leverage to help kill Ganondorf. He hated the fact that he may need help to kill someone but Sephiroth hoped this soldier was incorrect.

And thats it. End of Chapter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

PLEASE REVIEW!

Patar: yea like for reals

Nathan... Wow your actually working with me?

Patar: Sure thats my job right? Im taking it seriously now.

Nathan: wow your not acting stupid

Patar:What?

Nathan: You said you wanted them to review my story.

Patar: HELL NAW MAN THAT CRAP SUCKED!

Nathan:... Review...Please.


End file.
